drpanda_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Coldmanner
| tribes= Tenei | place=7/18 | alliances=The Tres Amigos | challenges=4 | votesagainst=10 | days=29 | season2= | tribes2= | place2=5/24 | alliances2= | challenges2=5 | votesagainst2=15 | days2=37 | }} Coldmanner aka '''Monkey' was a contestant on Survivor: Kiribati, who later tied for the first-ever '"Fan Favorite"' Award with Rockstar 1514. He later returned for Survivor: All-Stars. He is considered to be one of the legends of this franchise. Profile '''Name (Age)': Monkey(14) Personal claim to fame: '''To young to have one. '''Inspiration in life: '''Any person who fights for what they believe in and who isn't afraid to be themselves. '''Hobbies: '''Survivor, Monkeys, and CHOCOLATE!! '''Pet peeves: '''Don't know the definition of Pet peeves. '''3 words to describe you: '''Original, Smartish, and UnComprehensive '''SURVIVOR contestant you are most like: '''I would say Todd Herzog and Ken Hoang. Cause I can be strategic and I am a Super Fan like them. I would also say Eliza, because at every tribal council I went to, I thought I was going meaning I am very paranoid person. But I have my own way of playing. '''Reason for being on SURVIVOR: '''I am a SURVIVOR FREAK. '''Why you think you’ll “survive” SURVIVOR: Ummm....i dunno. I am not and outdorsy person but love nature. Plus I know the game so i think I will do good. Why you think you will be the sole SURVIVOR: Cause I studied Survivor, plus since I want to be a lawyer, I have to come up with reasonable questions and answers that justify my actions. Plus, this question is pretty much the same as '"Why do you think you'll "survive" SURVIVOR". ' Survivor: Kiribati Monkey was placed on the Motu tribe. Survivor: All-Stars Post Survivor *Monkey was declared an Admin on the Main Survivor Wiki on July 27, 2013. *Monkey also went on to compete on the main ORG's 8th season, Survivor: Korea. '' Trivia *Coldmanner applied for ''Kiribati. '' *Coldmanner is the only original member of Motu to enter the merge without any votes against. *Coldmanner is the first person to buy more than one item at the Survivor Auction. *Coldmanner received the most votes against in ''Kiribati with 10. **He previously held the record for the most votes received in a season, until Cjl28 broke it with 17, and then BadAssWookie, aka KJ with 22. **Before the merge, he never received a vote, while during the merge, he received a vote at every tribal council he attended. **He currently holds the record for the most votes received over multiple seasons with 25. *Coldmanner won the first ever Fan Favorite for Kiribati, tied with Rockstar 1514. *Coldmanner is the only person to draw rocks in the Purple Rock tiebreaker twice. *Coldmanner is the highest placing Kiribati member in All-Stars. **Coldmanner is also the higest placing member of the original ''São Paulo ''tribe. *Coldmanner, along with Will, hold the record for the most tribe affiliations with 7. *Coldmanner has played the most amount of days for a contestant who never reached the Final Tribal Council with 66. External Links Category:Contestants Category:Motu Tribe Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants from USA Category:7th Place Category:Kiribati Jury Member Category:Manulu Tribe Category:Contestants from Survivor ORG Wiki Category:Tenei Tribe Category:Kiribati Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Fortaleza Tribe Category:Sâo Paulo Tribe Category:Manaus Tribe Category:Puta Sorpresa Tribe Category:5th Place Category:All-Stars Jury Members